


Two Fools at Work

by loverofstories



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofstories/pseuds/loverofstories
Summary: Peggy and Jack are on a very uncomfortable stakeout, but then, when has anything ever gone smoothly between these two fools in love?





	Two Fools at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteLadyoftheRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyoftheRing/gifts).



The atmosphere in the car was decidedly icy. Peggy was sitting in the passenger seat, arms folded. The gall of him. The him in question was Jack Thompson, who was currently gripping the steering wheel with unnecessary force and pointedly looking out the windscreen. Occasionally, a squeak could be heard, because Jack was holding on so tightly. Peggy surreptitiously checked her watch. It had been at least 20 minutes since either of them had said anything. They were both experts in holding grudges. Another squeak. „You don’t have to hold on to the steering wheel like that, we’re on a stakeout, not a high-chase speed.“

Jack took a deep breath, but said nothing. Peggy could feel her eye starting to twitch. „I’m sure the steering wheel will tell you all its secrets if you give it a chance.“

Jack rolled his eyes. Admittedly, not her finest work. But the silence was getting to her.

„I mean clearly…“

„If you make one more stupid comment about the steering wheel, I will plunge us into river, the next change I get!“

Success!

„No need to be so sniffy, I was just making conversation.“

„Like you said, Marge, we’re on a stakeout. So how about we focus on that, instead of idle chitchat.“

Peggy narrowed her eyes at the hated nickname. „When has being on a stakeout ever stopped us from talking?“

„I feel like we’ve said quite enough today, wouldn’t you say?“

Jack still hadn’t looked at her. Suddenly he leaned forward. There was movement at the house they were watching. The door opened and an elderly couple moved down the stairs at the entrance. Jack relaxed.

„Maybe you should run up to them and yell at them too“, he muttered under his breath.

„I did not yell at your grandmother!“, Peggy yelled.

„I was there, and yes you did.“ Jack had turned towards her.

„Well, maybe she deserved to get yelled at.“

At Jack’s incredulous stare, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. But she wasn’t going to give up just like that.

„You know, you could have stood up for me.“

„You seemed to be holding your own just fine. But then, an 80-year old is a really easy target, isn’t she?“

„She was reproaching me for focusing on my work instead of being a good housewife with 2.3 adorable children!“ Her anger was coming back, just a strong as it had been at lunch today, when they had met up with Jack’s grandmother.

„Peggy, she was interested in your life. If you hadn’t noticed, it’s very unusual and certainly very different from her own. She wanted to get to know you, because she knows I love you. And you basically told her, all she did — including helping to raise me — was worthless.“

Before Peggy could reply, a squat man wearing a fedora passed their car. At the same moment that Peggy saw at him, he turned to look at her. She could tell the instant Marcello recognised her. He sprinted down the sidewalk, coat flapping behind him and turned into the next alley. So much for an inconspicuous stakeout.

Next to her Jack was cursing, as he turned on the ignition. Peggy practically jumped out of the car and slammed the door. She took off after Marcello. Her heels clacked a staccato on the pavement. She sidestepped a dustbin, as she saw her target turn left. Catching up to him, wouldn’t be too hard, considering Marcello spent most of his time sitting down. Not much running involved in being a forger.

„You go get him honey“, a woman yelled from a window a few stories up, as Peggy was sprinting down the alley. Peggy waved at her and increased her speed. Marcello kept looking back and when he saw her gaining on him, he managed to come up with a desperate burst of speed.

„Stop running, Marcello! You’ll have a heart attack!“ Unsurprisingly, this did not deter him from his flight. But because he was busy looking back, he didn’t see the car pulling up at the entrance to the alley. He smacked right into it. As he fell to the ground groaning, Jack stepped out of the car, handcuffs at the ready.

„Running was a bad idea, Marcello. You could’ve gotten yourself a heart attack.“ He tried to haul the man upright, but evidently the collision with the car had badly shaken Marcello and sank right back to the ground.

„That’s what I said“, Peggy commented, when she’d reached them. Together they looked down at the groaning forger.

„That was good work.“

„That it was, Marge.“

There was a beat.

„Look, I’m sorry, I was rude to your grandmother. I was just having a bad morning.“ She sat down on the hood of the car, making sure not to step on Marcello.

„This morning some arsehole at the state department made sure to let me know, it was beneath him dealing with a mere woman, and I took my frustration out on your grandmother. I shouldn’t have done that.“

„No, you shouldn’t have.“ Jack sat down next to her.

„You should probably apologize to her. She’ll understand, she’s had her fair share of dealings with frustrating men.“

He smirked at her. It was a smirk that let her know she was forgiven.

Peggy bumped his shoulder.

„So you love me, huh?“

„I have now idea what you’re talking about. You’re a badass secret agent with a chip on her shoulder, who always needs to be right.“

„So are you, darling.“ She leaned in to give her partner a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marcello trying to roll away from them. With a sigh, she pulled away from Jack and stepped forward to grab Marcello by the arm and hoist him up.

„Not so fast, Mister.“

„Oh, come on!“

While she dragged him to the car, he switched between protesting his innocence and offering her some „primo fake money“, as he called it, if she would just let him go. Jack sat on the car with a grin on his face. When she slammed the backseat door closed, he got into the driver seat, waiting for her to sit down next to him.

Before anything else could interrupt them, she leaned over, turned Jack’s face towards her and gave him a quick peck.

„Let’s get to work!“


End file.
